


Dragon-Sized Belly

by AnotherChubWriter



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: (doesn't go further than slapping), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Belly Kink, Fat-Loving Hide, Fat-Loving Touka, Immobility, Kaneki is a fat blob, Minor depictions of abuse, Not tagging as ship bc it's minor, Rapid weight gain, Weight Gain, but implied polyamory between Touka Hide and Kaneki, except not implied bc these bitches love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherChubWriter/pseuds/AnotherChubWriter
Summary: When Furuta's originally-planned meal for Kaneki escapes, he's forced to take drastic measures - but his 'Plan B' doesn't quite go according to plan.
Kudos: 16





	Dragon-Sized Belly

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came about from my 1AM ramblings originally, so I'm very sorry if this seems silly or ridiculous.

Kaneki awoke with a start. A huge splash of cold water ran down his hair and soaked into his battle suit, dripping down his back and legs, leaving him shivering. He squinted to try and see in the darkness.  _ Where am I? _

He tried to get up, but realized he was tied up. Kaneki struggled against his bonds, but even his superior One-Eyed Ghoul strength couldn’t break it. He wondered briefly what it was made out of, before he realized he didn’t care. His stomach growled, like a starving lion… He couldn’t remember the last time he ate. In fact, he couldn’t even remember how he got here.

“Who’s there?!” he shouted into the darkness, surprised that his mouth wasn’t gagged in any way.

He heard footsteps behind him. “S-Show yourself!” Kaneki yelled, thrashing again. He tried to bury his fear, but it looked like he was completely helpless…

From behind, he heard a familiar chuckle, and Furuta stepped in front of him. “Furuta?!” Kaneki demanded. “What’s going on? Where are we?”

Furuta didn’t answer his question. He adjusted his glasses, grinning deviously. “Are you ready, Kaneki? A new age for ghoul-kind is about to emerge.”

As Kaneki wondered what the hell he was talking about, Furuta rolled out a big cart covered in a black tarp. Kaneki’s mind raced with all the horrible possibilities that could be under that tarp - who knew what someone as deranged as Furuta would do?

With some dramatic flair, Furuta ripped the tarp off, inadvertently knocking some of the pile over in the process. Kaneki took a look, and… It was meat? “Whose meat is this?” Kaneki demanded, nervously. He almost didn’t want to know; the idea that Furuta had butchered someone he loved and was now going to feed it to him seemed too disturbing to think about.

Furuta laughed. “All these years as a ghoul, and you still can’t handle the reality of being top of the food chain, hm? Well, don’t worry your pathetic little head, Kaneki; it’s not human this time… Well, not exactly.”

Kaneki raised an eyebrow; he continued. “It’s synthetic. Something the Washuu scientists cooked up a few months ago. Normally, we wouldn’t be in favor of something like this, but… Well, this was plan B.” he explained. “We needed a lot of RC cells, and the previous meal we had planned escaped, so we’ll have to make do with synthetic RC cells. But don’t worry, they’re identical to the genuine article in every way that matters.”

“Just cut to the chase, what the hell are you going to do to me?”

Furuta struck him hard against the face, and the meaty slap reverberated around the concrete room. “Shut up!” he hissed. “I’m giving you a golden opportunity - to be something more than just a pathetic waste of a ghoul!”

Kaneki glared up at him, but didn’t say anything.

“Tell me, Kaneki - have you ever heard of a Dragon? Not the mythical lizard nonsense, but a real Dragon.”

“Didn’t you tell me to shut up?”

Furuta slapped him again for that remark, but didn’t stop his rambling. “I’m going to take that as a no. I wouldn’t blame you, it’s only spoken of in Ghoul folklore. Legend has it that the most powerful of ghouls, the most successful hunters, can become something more - a massive Kakuja with the power of a god. They said that the greatest of hunters could become a monster like this.”

Kaneki raised an eyebrow, wondering if Furuta had completely lost it.

“Today, Kaneki, you’re going to ascend. You’re going to become a Dragon of legend! And it all starts with this.”   
  
In a fluid motion, Furuta grabbed a piece of the synthetic meat, and crammed it into Kaneki’s mouth. Kaneki struggled with it, trying to force it out of his mouth, but… he was so hungry, he found his throat muscles tensing up, his jaws starting to work on it regardless. He knew this was a bad idea, he knew that whatever Furuta was doing was bad and needed to be stopped, but he just… couldn’t bring himself to spit it out!

It didn’t matter anyways; he hadn’t even finished swallowing the first piece when Furuta pried his mouth open and shoved an even bigger handful in. Kaneki realized he wasn’t going to get the chance to savor the meat (which was a shame, really; the little bits of it he HAD managed to savor during his first bite tasted interesting, and definitely very different from human meat). Painfully, Kaneki was forced to swallow the entire wad in one bit, straining his throat. He got the feeling that his meal was going to hurt a ton by the end…

Still, the relief he felt in his stomach was enough to convince him that he needed to deal with the pain. He needed to eat, no matter the consequences; he couldn’t remember ever being this hungry before, not since the first days of him becoming a ghoul, when he couldn’t bring himself to eat anything on moral grounds. He desperately wished Furuta would untie him - not just so he could kick his ass and get out of here, but also so he could help himself to all the rest of that delicious feast, which sat just out of arm’s reach…

Kaneki found himself willingly opening up each time Furuta came back with more, which pleased him. “Finally realized this is your true purpose, hm? Or maybe you just enjoy the appetite enhancers we put in them. In the end, it’s all the same.”

Suddenly, a new problem reared its head: the ropes were starting to feel awful tight… Kaneki’s belly was starting to bloat up, and the tight bindings were starting to dig into him. He whimpered a bit, wishing he could break the ropes so he could keep eating, but his limbs still felt so heavy and tired.  _ How many days was I out? _

Despite the tightening ropes, Kaneki couldn’t bring himself to try and stop (not like Furuta would let him anyways). For so many years now, he’d effectively eaten the same things all the time… Human meat, ghoul meat, after so long it all tasted the same anyways. There was no variety, no differentiation, and after so long, no flavor. This was different, however. It tasted thicker and juicier than human meat, and had a subtle salty flavor that he’d long since missed. He greedily chomped on the next piece, almost biting Furuta’s hand as he did. Somehow, it never crossed his mind that he could try to bite Furuta to fight back; all he cared about was eating more, more,  _ more. _

Furuta looked at the tightening ropes, and smiled. “Aw, is it getting a little too tight for you? Let me help.” He reached down with a knife, cutting through the ropes directly over Kaneki’s belly, and it plopped forward onto his lap, jiggly and soft. “That’s… weird. Digestion shouldn’t have started yet, how could…” Furuta wondered, putting a hand on his chin. Kaneki paid him no mind, though; now that his stomach had room to expand, he needed MORE.

His stomach gurgled loudly, snapping Furuta out of his trance. “This must be the first sign of the transformation - hyperactive metabolism!” he said, shoving more into Kaneki’s eagerly-awaiting mouth. “The eve of your transformation is upon us!”

“More…” was all Kaneki could groan. “More…!”

Furuta went to get him another piece of meat, but he wasn’t fast enough for Kaneki. He felt a surge of strength come over him as the RC cells in his bloodstream replenished, and he effortlessly snapped through the ropes, getting to his feet and stretching his legs.

“Yes!” Furuta yelled. “The time is upon us! The birth of a Dragon will-”

But Kaneki was lost in his hunger. He ran over to the cart and started devouring everything in sight like a starving lion.

“What the…?” Furuta wondered, scratching his head. He pulled out the notes he’d made on how this was supposed to work. He ate a ton of RC cells, he formed a massive kakuja, he rampaged through Tokyo and turned people into ghouls, right? What was going on…? He’d clearly hit RC overload, but there was no kakuja in sight…

Kaneki continued shovelling everything into his greedy mouth, not caring at all about Furuta’s confusion. This caused him to start getting upset. “Y-You… You can’t form a Dragon, can you?!” He threw up his hands in frustration. “I should’ve known! An artificial ghoul like you just doesn’t have it in you! This was all for NOTHING!”

His stomach continued to swell, growing even faster now. Furuta’s rage just continued to build. “I should’ve known you were useless, just a pathetic waste of a ghoul! And to think, I had such high hopes for you…! All these years I worked to mold you into something amazing, all gone to waste! You would be the savior of ghoul-kind, but now… you’re just FAT!”

Kaneki’s poor legs, once muscular and toned, couldn’t handle the sheer weight that was being put on them anymore, and he fell backwards with a THUD, shaking the ground under Furuta. He went wide-eyed as this happened; it was just one cart of food, there was no way he could get this big off just that, right…? Maybe the reaction was going to start after all? Expectantly, he poked Kaneki’s belly with his index finger, expecting to feel the familiar dense muscle tissue of a kagune in the process of forming… but it just sank right in.

It was all fat. Every bit of it.

Furuta well and truly lost it, yelling in incoherent rage. His harbinger of doom, utterly ruined! His glorious plans, collapsing like sandcastles in a typhoon!  _ How could this happen?! _

Kaneki reached towards the cart, which still had a few scraps of meat left on it, but he was just so heavy… As he reached out, he saw his arms, which were bloated up with fat as well. They looked soft and pillowy, the sort of thing you’d want to cuddle up with, rather than the fit and trim biceps he’d had just this morning. He let his arms drop back to his side, both of them tired from the simple task of holding themselves up for a moment.

There was a loud POP as one of the stitches of his battle suit finally gave out; frankly, it was a miracle that they managed to hold out this long, a testament to Tsukiyama’s skills as a tailor. His face went red as he felt the freezing-cold concrete under his exposed butt and thighs, which were now spreading out over the ground. And yet, somehow, he was still hungry…

  


“YOOOOOOOO!” Hide shouted down into the echoing stairwell. “KAKEKIII, YOU DOWN THERE?”

Touka clasped a hand over his mouth. “What part of ‘Kaneki got kidnapped’ do you not understand?! You could be letting them know we’re coming!”

Hide sheepishly grinned as she removed her hand. “Sorry, sorry, it’s just… I haven’t been able to speak for so long, I just wanna try out my voice again, y’know?” He picked at the barely-perceptible scars that surrounded his lips and parts of his neck. It was hard to believe that such horrific wounds could be healed, but that was the miracle of modern medicine, he guessed.

She sighed. “Just tone it down a few decibels, okay?” Hide nodded in response, following behind her as they descended down into the abandoned building. Despite being a capable fighter, he’d rather have the toned lady with the sharp tentacle-wing in front of him for safety.

After some exploring, they heard a noise. Touka shushed Hide preemptively, slowly approaching the doorframe. She waited, counted until three, and burst through the door, ready to unleash a can of whoopass that whoever kidnapped Kaneki had never seen before!

She gazed around the room, expecting to see an army of evildoers ready to butcher her alive… Instead, all she saw was a crushed chair, some torn rope, a dinner cart, and a strange, growing mass in the center of the room. “What the hell?”

After a moment, Touka realized… it was a person! A very fat one, but a person nonetheless! It looked like they were lying on their back, limbs splayed out; Touka was terrible at estimating sizes, but she’d be stunned if they were less than two, maybe even three, tons with how huge they were. Their legs were completely engulfed, just gigantic blobs of fat with feet sticking out of the bottom. The belly stuck up far into the air, towering over Touka. Three belly rolls adorned its surface, and their love handles and butt oozed across the floor like warm pudding. Touka was in complete awe; she had no idea a person could get so gigantic, and it looked like he was only getting bigger!

Hide entered behind her. “Holy crap, Kaneki!” he yelled. Even after all this time, even when he was a rapidly-growing blob of fat, Hide could recognize his best friend immediately. “What happened?!”

All Kaneki could do in response was moan out of hunger.  _ More… More… _ were the only thoughts going through his head, but he couldn’t focus long enough to even say so.

As Hide tried to do something,  _ anything _ to help his blobby friend, Touka looked around the room, noticing a few scraps of meat on the dinner cart. Cautiously, she picked one up and nibbled on it.

“Huh?” Hide said, looking back to see her. “How can you be thinking of food at a time like this? C’mon, we gotta help him!”

“I didn’t get to eat lunch before we left, okay!” she shouted defensively. “This stuff tastes… weird. It’s not human, and it’s not ghoul, but I can still eat it? I’ve never tasted anything like it...”

Hide looked at the cart. “Looks like there used to be a lot more of it here… Any chance that eating a ton of that stuff could do something weird to Kaneki?”

“Well, there is the kakuja, I think you already know about that…” Touka said, rubbing her chin in thought. “But… I don’t think anything like Kaneki’s ever existed before. Maybe something like this could happen if he had a  _ ton _ of RC cells in his body?”

“Worth a shot!” Hide yelled, grabbing one of his RC-Suppressant gas grenades from his belt; he still had a semi-decent stock of them left over from his time as Scarecrow. Before Touka could stop him, or at least ask for time to get out of the way, Hide chucked it towards the blob, and the room was filled with smoke.

Touka and Kaneki choked on the acrid fumes, Touka trying to cuss him out between coughs and gasps. After an agonizing minute, the smoke cleared. “H-Hide!” she hissed, before doubling over and hacking some more. “You asshole, at least give me some warning!”

“Sorry!” Hide apologized, grinning insincerely.

They turned their attention to Kaneki, anxious to see if it worked. “G-Guys…?” he said, snapping out of his hunger-induced mania. The growing had stopped.

Touka stumbled towards Kaneki, the lingering effects of the gas still disorienting her, but she fell face-first into his belly. “Kaneki…” she mumbled, in no rush to get up. She spread her arms around his bulk, hugging him as best she could.

Hide hurried over to the blob. “Kaneki! It’s me, are you okay?”

“Hide?!” Kaneki yelped. “I… Oh my god, I thought you had.. That I’d…”

“It’d take more than a bite or two to take me out, ol’ buddy.” he said, awkwardly chuckling to try and diffuse the tension. They could talk about what happened back then another time; for now, he just wanted to enjoy the moment. Hide patted Kaneki’s huge belly. “I see you’ve been eating well since we last spoke?”

“So squishy…” Touka mumbled, muffled by her still lying face-first in Kaneki’s flab. She sounded like she was in absolute bliss.

“A-Ah!” Kaneki yelped. “I… Well, I… I have no idea what happened, honestly! Furuta started feeding me, and then I just started growing!”

Hide decided to join in with Touka, giving his old friend a big hug (well, as big a hug as he could manage; there was no way to even remotely wrap himself around someone as huge as Kaneki).

“This… ‘Furuta’ guy, where’d he go?” Touka asked, finally pulling her face out of the tummy, but not letting go at all.

“Maybe Kaneki sat on him!” Hide said, laughing. Touka, for the first time, cracked a bit of a smile at one of Hide’s jokes, beginning to giggle a little bit.

“I think he left at some point… It’s all a haze, I don’t remember for sure.” Kaneki said, before feeling Hide grab a handful of tummy-flesh and yelping again. “S-So, how am I gonna… get out of here?”

Kaneki tried to get up, but it was like trying to hoist a mountain up with your bare hands; there was no way Kaneki would ever be able to get up under his own power, much less walk with his knees and ankles so buried in fat. “G-Guys? A little help?”

Hide and Touka were too busy cuddling up to him, though. They’d figure out a way to get him out of here… later. For now, it was time for some long-overdue snuggles.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for my good friend @megamilkWhite on Twitter!
> 
> Talk to me on Twitter! @anotherchubwri1


End file.
